


SAVE ME

by STAILS565



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Olympus Has Fallen (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/M, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STAILS565/pseuds/STAILS565
Summary: During a World Meeting, America gets attack from the inside the White House by Terrorists. Will the people inside and the personification survive the assault?





	SAVE ME

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Guys, So I wanted to try something it seems. That something thing is on how to place the Hetalia characters on the film Olympus Has Fallen. Hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> I do not own both Hetalia and Olympus Has Fallen. those two goes to their respective owners.( Hidekaz Himaruya(Hetalia: Axis Powers) and Creighton Rothenberger and Katrin Benedikt(Olympus has Fallen)

I was waiting for the rest of the nations on the next World Meeting being held at my place. I have my head on my hands thinking of the death of the First Lady; oh how it pained My boss Benjamin Asher and his son Connor. I also felt the regret of Mike Banning of not saving her since he is the head of the security detail. I was not there because I was getting ready for this meeting when it occurred. I heard some footsteps comes towards the entrance of the room where some of the chairs are out. And I'm using one of them to wait for them.

" Love?" a British accent came and I move my hands to look at my boyfriend Arthur also known as England. The German brothers come up behind him seeing me in my weak point. 

I give a fake smile at them and greet them," hey babe,Gilbert,Ludwig...everyone ready?". England frowns at me not convince much seeing through my fake mask. the other two show some concern,well the albino show the concern his younger brother and lover did not much. But I saw it somewhat in his blue eyes.

My boyfriend did not want to pry me for more information so we went to the meeting room and sit on our respective seats around the table. We wait for the rest to come to the room to start the meeting.the meeting went alright, and I was quite along the way and that made the other Nations unnerved about my silence. When it the was break I saw the German brothers and Italian brothers go on a date. I chuckle slightly and stand up and leave the room. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I look who it was and see it was Arthur. I smile and he give me smile back. We both walk to a McDonalds close by the building.

During the walk, "what happen love?" he asks me with a gentle reassuring tone to make me calm on telling him.

I take a deep breath and reply," the death of my First Lady babe. I still feel the sadness of my boss and his kid. and something else".

Arthur waits as he intertwines his fingers with mine as we walk towards the place of our destination.

"The former Army Ranger that was chosen by my boss is being voted to be removed," I added and at that mention his facial features turn sad more. 

That man was cool to be around with when I was close to the President and now it will not be that nice without him there.

"I'm sorry for the death of the First Lady my love and maybe you will see him some day." my precious England reassure me gently

that did calm me a little more and I smile gently for a bit.

It is very true that I might see Mike Banning some day. Who knows.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, sorry for any errors and Feel Free to leave some feedback. Stay Tune for more! :o


End file.
